Patent Literature 1 below is exemplified herein as one of the background prior arts, in which it is disclosed that ‘an imaging device comprising: an image capturing unit to capture an image of a target object so as to generate a picture; a color temperature data calculation unit to calculate color temperature data of the target object; a recording unit to record a plurality of color reproduction matrices for each of a natural light source and at least one kind of artificial light sources in correspondence with a type and a position coordinate within a prescribed color space of the light sources; an operation unit to select two of the color reproduction matrices which are corresponded to the position coordinate within the prescribed color space nearer to a position coordinate corresponding to the color temperature data and are corresponded to the same type of light sources and to select two or less color reproduction matrices corresponded to the light sources other than the same type of light sources from the color reproduction matrices recorded in the recording unit so as to operate corrected color reproduction matrices by performing interpolation processing on a plurality of the selected color reproduction matrices based on the position coordinates of the color reproduction matrices and the position coordinate corresponding to the color temperature data to calculate corrected color reproduction matrices; and a color reproduction processing unit to perform color reproduction processing on the picture generated by the image capturing unit employing the corrected color reproduction matrices’.